Sundance: Nueva York
by Three Swords
Summary: Nueva York, la ciudad prohibida, el lugar donde residen los recuerdos más dolorosos ¿Podrán Albert y Candy sobrevivir esa breve visita sin aniquilar las ilusiones?... Creada para la GF2011. Inspirada en la nueva novela Candy Candy Final Story.
1. Sundance

_Tuve que perderte para encontrarme, para aprender que la vida es una sola, que mi camino sólo culmina en una dirección, que cada paso que di llevaba impreso solamente un nombre: el tuyo._

_Te fuiste tantas veces que, cuando estabas junto a mí, pensaba que tan sólo era un sueño; así, de pronto te desvanecías, dejando mi corazón marcado con tu ausencia.  
><em>

_Llegaste, siempre llegaste en el momento justo y preciso para levantarme de mis caídas y te quedaste sólo el tiempo suficiente para conseguir que estuviera en pie nuevamente._

_Te perdí tantas veces, que sólo puede ser un milagro el tenerte conmigo ahora; sin límites ni reservas._

_Tuve que perderte, para saber que te pertenezco sólo a tí..._


	2. Él

Sus cabellos largos, mucho más largos que como solía llevarlos al regresar de Italia, moribundo, e ingresar al Santa Juana, le llamaron la atención. Ahora estaban atados en una coleta, la única restricción que se permitía en aras de la corrección y pulcritud que debía mostrar como presidente del consorcio Ardley.

Aloy le había advertido, por supuesto, dedicándole uno de sus sermones respecto al hecho de que era suficiente con un rebelde incorregible en la familia. No necesitando aclarar más el punto, salvo por un par de gruñidos y la usual mirada apreciativa hacia su atuendo conservador. Curioso resultaba que, con las nuevas tendencias en el vestuario, ella, entre todas, se hubiera ganado su aprobación contra la reprobación que siempre solía mostrar hacia Elisa y Annie, ambas fieles seguidoras de lo que dictaban los cánones de la modernidad.

Ella y las faldas cortas, que mostraban indiscretamente más arriba de las pantorrillas, no se llevaban; eso era indudable. Y ahora, agradeció, por primera vez en la vida y sin saber exactamente la razón, haber atendido a las recomendaciones de la tía respecto a utilizar el traje lila para viajar.

No habría esperado, ni en sueños, que él personalmente acudiera a recibirla; especialmente porque era blanco frecuente de los periodistas que aguardaban, agazapados tras cualquier esquina, esperando entrevistarlo.

Sir William Albert Ardley era una celebridad, sin duda. Hecho tal que mortificaba en exceso a Aloy, hacía gruñir con exasperación a Johnson, sorprendía a O'Brian, Archibald y Annie y, extrañamente, la entristecía a ella a tal punto que prefería leer una crítica desfavorable a la carrera de cierto actor de Broadway, que enfrentarse a cualquier nota de sociales que incluyera el nombre y la imagen de cierto millonario escocés.

Oh sí, curioso resultaba que William y Terruce, amigos en el pasado y distantes desconocidos en el presente, estuviesen enfrentados por protagonizar los titulares de las columnas de sociales, siempre víctimas de especulaciones infundadas y absurdas.

Respecto a Terruce, por supuesto, todo giraba en cuanto a su talento; tan asombroso, que arrancaba lisonjas inesperadas de los críticos más difíciles y, también, se veía seriamente cuestionado por aquellos que esperaban mucho, mucho más de un espíritu dotado para el drama. Susana, siempre a su lado, como una sombra protectora, había asegurado que su nombre no estuviese relacionado a indignos escándalos amorosos; aunque no había conseguido evitar las miradas y comentarios en dirección a ella misma. La relatora de Broadway era la figura clave en la vida de Terruce; una figura a la que ningún reportero, ni columnista, se atrevía a tocar en forma que no fuera respetuosa.

Tratándose de William las cosas cambiaban diametralmente. El heredero y líder del imperio Ardley y la reserva de la que se rodeaba enfurecían a todos, en especial a los reporteros de tabloides escandalosos que encontraban en su silencio un motivo de ofensa. La cálida sonrisa que era el sello de Albert Ardley no funcionaba cuando se trataba de evadir preguntas del tipo íntimo; pero sí garantizaba más de una crítica ácida y mordaz o, peor aún, la difusión de descabellados rumores que, para ella era obvio, sólo pretendían enfadarlo y hacerlo romper el silencio, presionarlo al punto de hacerlo entrar en un juego que no pretendía jugar. Un día era su presencia en la ópera, al día siguiente era algún encuentro casual, pero siempre su nombre aparecía relacionado a alguna acompañante ficticia cuya identidad despertaba especulaciones generalmente poco bondadosas que a ella le hacían romper, con furia, el diario en cuestión, tan pronto lo leía.

El encanto innato de Albert, lamentablemente, tampoco le inmunizaba contra ensayos de columnistas cuya línea era la crítica social. En una época tan volátil, la fortuna Ardley había evolucionado en la conciencia colectiva de símbolo del sueño americano a afrenta contra la sociedad y resultaba obvio que el blanco más jugoso en el eslabón de líderes de la economía sólo podía ser Sir William, quien destacaba entre el selecto grupo por su juventud: él rebasaba ahora los treinta y no podía encontrarse ningún otro de esa edad que estuviera al frente de un consorcio tan importante por derecho propio, y también por su audacia y su manera diferente de hacer las cosas cuando de negocios se trataba.

Candy suspiró con desgana, al recordar que, en los últimos años, las cosas habían cambiado y mucho; ahora, con el frescor vivificante del amanecer, le resultaba difícil no reconocer que, lamentablemente, el diario matutino que aparecía en el desayunador cada mañana, se había convertido en su único contacto con el hombre cuyo apellido ella ostentaba.

Sintiendo cierta aprehensión nacer en su estómago y propagarse a todo su organismo, dió el primer paso para emerger del vagón privado. El viaje desde Chicago hasta Nueva York había sido lento debido a las reparaciones de algunos tramos de vía y uno que otro contratiempo durante las escalas obligadas.

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no pisaba esa ciudad; demasiado, de hecho. La última vez su corazón se había quebrado en piezas tan pequeñas que aún estaba esperando reunirlas todas. Sin embargo, no había contado con que la visión de un Albert disfrazado de Sir William que aguardaba por ella, de pie en el andén, la azulina mirada perdida en la lejanía y exhibiendo la pose típicamente pasiva de los sin quehacer, se convertiría, inesperadamente, en la fuerza que nuevamente propiciaría que las piezas volvieran a desunirse extraviadas en la vorágine de sensaciones que despertó en ella el desconcertante encuentro.

Era demasiado temprano, y la bruma cubría el ambiente, vagando con despreocupación por entre los andenes, los vagones de reserva apiñonados en las vías auxiliares y los trenes que permanecían inmóviles a la espera de la siguiente ruta. Era un escenario típico para el misterio, y resultó inevitable que su imaginación conjurara el recuerdo de otra escena llena de bruma, ocurrida tiempo atrás durante su travesía del Atlántico, camino de Londres y el San Pablo.

No, se dijo de inmediato, amonestándose mentalmente por el desafortunado lapsus. Definitivamente Albert no se parecía a ninguno. Ahí, de pie en medio del andén, su figura solitaria destacaba entre la niebla, tan firme como las rocas de un acantilado contra el poder de las mareas, tan pacífico como el agua de un estanque cuando no soplaba el viento. Tan él, que asustaba por su singularidad y al mismo tiempo hacía latir su corazón con emoción, presintiendo que la ocasión era tan especial como sólo podía ser volver a verlo después de meses, en realidad años, de vivir separados.

Algo en su postura, en su actitud, le recordó el primer encuentro, aquélla breve conversación en la colina de Pony que tiñó de esperanza cada momento de su vida a partir de entonces. Albert siempre representaba la firmeza, la seguridad, incluso ahora, cuando exhibía una actitud ensimismada al tiempo que desafiante; incluso ahora, cuando el frío de la mañana le confería un aire salvaje y fiero.

Albert siempre era Albert; eso no podía dudarlo aunque la vida le fuera en ello.


	3. Ella

Aunque se encontraba lejos, no podía dejar de notar cada movimiento, cada leve reacción de la mujer que permanecía de pie, a punto de comenzar a descender por la escalinata del vagón.

Una mujer. No cabía duda de ello. Algo en su rostro, enmarcado por un frívolo sombrero y semi oculto por las altas solapas del abrigo, le hizo ver que no iba a encontrar en ella, por más que mirara, ningún rasgo infantil que evocara a la niña de antaño, a la inocente joven con quien había perdido contacto demasiado tiempo atrás.

Habría deseado correr presuroso a su encuentro, dejándose llevar por el impulso de actuar como acostumbraba, permitiendo que la calidez que surgía en su pecho al tenerla cerca dominara sus actos; sin embargo, permaneció de pie en el andén, fingiendo una tranquilidad e indiferencia que estaba lejos de sentir, manteniéndose fiel al papel que había elegido representar en beneficio de ambos; firme por completo en su postura, en aquella decisión tomada días atrás, tan pronto se enteró del inevitable encuentro.

Esta vez todo era distinto, por supuesto, y aunque pareciera increíble, algo había cambiado: cada segundo que el reloj marcaba le hablaba de un nuevo comenzar, o quizás de un concluir. Algo en el ambiente presagiaba que el destino había decidido jugar de nuevo con sus anhelos más íntimos, arrebatándole su recuerdo más preciado para trocarlo en la impensable imagen de una etérea y frágil hechicera.

No más.

Era suficiente. Sin importar las circunstancias presentes, lo único cierto era que ella debía quedar atrás, y le correspondía a él mirar hacia adelante: hacia el futuro y a sus deberes. Era necesario asumir, de una vez y para siempre, que, con ella o sin ella, él tenía una vida por vivir. Los sueños, se recordó, como tantas otras veces desde su separación, sólo tenían cabida en la oscuridad y en la inconsciencia; no en la realidad.

De cualquier manera, él rara vez se permitía soñar. Desde siempre, desde el instante mismo de su nacimiento incluso, la realidad lo había golpeado brutalmente, sin dejarle espacio para desvaríos mentales y enfrentándolo directo a la vida y al deber. Sabía demasiado bien que la misericordia no existía, y en cambio, conocía a la perfección la implacable corriente que convertía el destino en un río salvaje que arrasaba todo a su paso. Eran demasiadas las veces que había sobrevivido como para no mantener esa advertencia vigente en su memoria.

A pesar de todo; no obstante las experiencias trágicas y las alarmas que sonaban en su mente y agitaban su alma, no era sencillo, en absoluto, permanecer inmóvil y conservar la fachada de indiferencia. Después de tanto tiempo; de oscuras reflexiones y de decisiones definitivas tomadas al amparo del insomnio, en esas atormentadas y solitarias noches que se sucedían con los años y las estaciones, no esperó jamás sentir lo que sentía y anhelar lo que anhelaba.

No podía evitarlo. Ahí, de pie en medio de la bruma, estuvo a punto de ceder al impulso de correr hacia ella y estrecharla entre sus brazos, suplicándole no marcharse de su lado jamás.

Inevitablemente, sus puños se crisparon en un intento de ganar control ¡Maldito el destino y maldito él, que permitía que el embrujo de una borrosa silueta femenina borrara años de ardua lucha en un instante!

No más; se recordó, determinado, al tiempo que comenzaba a avanzar hacia el vagón con pasos deliberadamente tranquilos, recobrada ya su expresión de despreocupada calma. No más dejarse llevar por ilusiones infundadas; ni permitirse albergar esperanzas descabelladas. El destino había girado sus engranes y, al contrario que aquel lejano día en el bosque, no se atrevería a contrariarlo de nuevo para salvaguardar a Candy de la fatalidad, preservándola para él; ya era tiempo que ese torrente de inevitabilidad que le había arrebatado todo, dejándole vacío y completamente solo, se la llevase también a ella.

No abrigaba dudas al respecto, porque la vida se había encargado de dejárselo bien claro, suceso tras suceso y tragedia tras tragedia: si se empeñaba en conservar a Candy a su lado, probablemente le aguardaba el mismo, triste, final que al resto de los seres que alguna vez había amado.

Sin embargo, todo era más fácil de decir que de hacer; y tampoco podía obviar el innegable hecho de que, desde el mismo día de la cascada, no existía otro motivo que le impulsara a desafiar los divinos designios cuantas veces fuera necesario, excepto la mujer cuya menuda figura se revelaba lentamente entre la bruma.

En menos de un minuto, su recorrido culminó al pie mismo del vagón, y la cercanía le permitió corroborar su primera impresión en un parpadeo: Candy había cambiado y mucho. La mujer que permanecía inmóvil, frente a él, a la espera de algo, no tenía nada de la risueña joven que recordaba: ningún brillo travieso destellaba ahora en su mirada esmeralda, que reflejaba, estaba seguro, el mismo desconcierto que exhibía la suya. Sí, Candy había cambiado, y su actitud al completo proclamaba un desconcertante aire a lejanía que se convirtió en un amargo trago que envenenó sus esperanzas más íntimas.

No imaginó jamás encontrarse a una desconocida, tan firme y al mismo tiempo tan dubitativa; tan serena al tiempo que ansiosa; tan lejana a la imagen que conservaba de aquel memorable día de campo compartido en Lakewood antes de que sus deberes como presidente lo absorbieran, y tan cercana a sus fantasías más íntimas.

Desde aquel maravilloso día él se había mantenido deliberadamente alejado, luchando por conservar la dirección de su destino y salvaguardándola a ella de las tormentas internas que la convivencia entre ambos suscitaba en lo profundo de su alma; sin embargo, poco éxito había obtenido en ello y no podía dejar de reconocer que, aún ahora, el sentimiento al que aún no se atrevía a dar nombre, resurgía con fuerza en su interior tan sólo al contemplarla.

La franca sonrisa que se había acostumbrado a asociar sólo con ella, aparecía ahora sustituída por un rictus de duda, acaso el único signo de sorpresa que se permitía mostrar; los femeninos labios permanecían entreabiertos, expeliendo cálido aliento trocado en etérea bruma gracias al frío matutino. Aún conmocionado, como estaba, no pudo dejar de apreciar la elegancia sobria de su atuendo, tan innegablemente Ardley como su actitud, carente de toda espontaneidad y basada en la certeza de estar en el lugar correcto en el tiempo previsto.

Fue en ese momento que dedicó una silenciosa maldición a Johnson, por olvidar decirle cuán diferente era la joven ahora; aunque también agradeció la sopresa, porque reconocía para sí mismo que habría detestado perderse el impacto que representaba esta nueva Candy: tan distinta a la risueña enfermera que vivía en Pony's Home, y tan cercana al epítome de la perdición.

Aloy había tenido razón, reconoció de pronto, al recordar una de las tantas líneas que ambos habían cruzado respecto al futuro de Candy en la familia. La matriarca opinaba que no existía entre los Ardley, incluido Archibald, ninguna otra persona que pudiera intentar, no se dijera llevar a cabo, aprender la complicada tarea de seguirle el paso.

La anciana, por supuesto, se había referido en todo momento a la posición de Candice como hija adoptiva y heredera legítima del presidente de los Ardley; sin mirar jamás con sospecha alguna la relación entre ambos. Gracias al buen Dios, la tía, a diferencia de Johnson, jamás había considerado extraña su deliberada lejanía, ni presagiado algún motivo encubierto tras sus decisiones y por el contrario, había trocado su desaprobación de antaño en elogios interminables sobre su ojo crítico para elegir.

Decir que el hecho le parecía extraordinario era poco; pero, tras innumerables noches de reflexión al respecto, aún ahora no decidía si todo el asunto se debía a una deliberada omisión de Aloy o a que ésta hubiera comprendido perfectamente que existían direcciones en las cuales no debía explorar. Conociendo a su tía, apostaba por lo segundo: sencillamente, no existía algo que Aloy ignorara en este mundo, especialmente tratándose de él.

De vuelta a la realidad, se permitió contemplar en silencio a la recién llegada, regalándose con la imagen de una Candy que, por primera vez, aparecía completamente perdida. Una sonrisa asomó, discreta a sus masculinos labios, anticipando el deleite de las horas que seguirían. Si la situación hubiese sido otra él habría extendido los brazos para atraparla al vuelo, ambos riendo jubilosos, felices por el anhelado encuentro; en cambio, ahora, algo le hizo dudar y en vez de saludar, permaneció en silencio, al tiempo que alargaba la mano, ofreciéndola a su dama como apoyo para descender.

Fue un breve roce, pero sintió un estremecimiento recorrer todo su cuerpo, y percibió también la reacción de la mujer, visible en la expresión asustada que se dibujó por un momento en su rostro, sus labios entreabiertos emitiendo una nubecilla de vapor más densa que las anteriores y un leve temblor dominando sus frágiles y fríos dedos por un instante. Eso lo desconcertó y, al mismo tiempo, le dejó claro que no podrían recuperar jamás aquella inocente camaradería que había existido entre los dos en el pasado. Si antes era difícil, ahora resultaba imposible ignorar esa cálida e intensa energía que fluía entre ambos.

-Bienvenida a Nueva York, Candy -pronunció con voz profunda, lenta, saboreando cada palabra. Ella por toda respuesta emitió una sonrisa, más natural que la primera y, simplemente, pronunció su nombre:

-Albert...

Su voz cálida sonó ligeramente quebrada y él comprendió entonces que era el ambiente el que la alteraba. Estuvo a punto de darse un golpe cuando recordó que ese magnífico escenario citadino sólo contenía tristes recuerdos para Candy: años antes ella había arribado a esa ciudad con el corazón repleto de ilusiones y partido con el alma en agonía, bajo una cruenta tormenta invernal.

Lo ocurrido en Nueva York casi había matado a Candy, y en ese preciso instante amenazaba con aniquilarlo a él también, recordándole de manera por demás efectiva que no existía ningún quizás entre ellos. No debía soñar con imposibles. Se amonestó a si mismo con dureza al repetir, mentalmente, como mantra, la silenciosa advertencia que había memorizado desde mucho tiempo atrás: no podía permitirse olvidar que él nada significaba para ella, quien continuaba sollozando en secreto por su amor de juventud perdido.

Oh, sí. Él lo sabía, por supuesto. Aloy, George y Archibald habían relatado la anécdota de Candice exigiendo siempre el diario sobre la mesa, como ingrediente previo al desayuno. Ella lo consultaba cada día, ávida de información de última hora sobre el mundo del espectáculo, dedicando también un breve espacio para registrar las noticias de finanzas y leer en voz alta para Aloy las notas de sociedad. Los recortes de las notas que mencionaban a Terruce Graham se amontonaban en sobres que Candy mantenía guardados en algún cajón del escritorio de su estudio privado, allá en la mansión de Chicago.

Como si alguien se lo susurrara al oído, una revelación se filtró en su mente, hiriéndolo hasta lo más profundo del alma y al mismo tiempo llenándolo de determinación. Perplejo, comprendió porqué el destino les había llevado a Nueva York, colocándolos, esta vez, lado a lado, como compañeros de viaje a un destino incierto.

Los dos, reconoció con pesar, estaban obligados a superar el amor no realizado que había mantenido sus vidas suspendidas a la espera de un milagro que jamás ocurriría. Por simple cordura y supervivencia, ambos debían sepultar con determinación, sin importar la dosis de llanto requerida, el imposible anhelo que latía en sus corazones. Se lo debían al mundo, se lo debían a sí mismos y a su propia historia; y, paradójicamente, sólo juntos, podían lograrlo.


End file.
